


Clean-shaven

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Avenging is a family business [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Steve had a facial hair kink, clean-shaven tony, everyone gets a blowjob!, or a lack of facial hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Steve gets a bit of a surprise when he gets back from his workout and finds his boyfriend without his signature facial hair. What's a man to do but jump his bones?





	Clean-shaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to the fic. This one was requested by a few people who wanted to know how Steve reacted to clean-shaven Tony in chapter 18 of More Than He Seems. I highly recommend that you read that one before reading this fic. Or don't, it's up to you. Whatever you choose, please enjoy!

To Steve, working out wasn’t so much about staying in shape and keeping active. No, working out for Steve was more about working through his thoughts. It was a mindless task. Something to keep him occupied. He could let his mind wander and just think about things. The thought about his family both old and new. He thought about new training regimes. Hell, he even thought about random cat videos on YouTube.

All of these things were acceptable to be thinking about while punching things in the gym. But Steve happened to have a favourite thing to think about. Well, not so much a thing. It was more of a person. Steve loved to think about his wonderful boyfriend Tony Stark. They had been dating for three years now and every moment was a gift. They had been through so much together and came out stronger on the other side. They survived HYDRA bombings. They survived Loki. They survived Ultron. They survived Ross and Zemo trying to tear them apart.

Alright, so Steve was completely in love with his boyfriend. Who could blame him? Anthony Edward Stark was a catch. Anyone would be lucky to have him. And somehow, Steve managed to capture the other’s heart. Sure, their relationship wasn’t perfect. Nobodies was. They had their ups and downs, but in the end, they still loved each other. No matter what crazy stuff they got into. That included Tony’s almost unpredictable behaviour. 

Steve was just coming down to the kitchen after a work out when his day got just a little bit better.

Tony was at the counter with his intern Peter. They had their backs to Steve and they were laughing about something while eating a couple of Bucky’s homemade brownies. They must have heard Steve enter because both turned around.

And Steve was met with an amazing sight.  

Tony had shaved off his signature facial hair. His face was smooth, and he looked more youthful. Tony shot Steve a bright smile that reached his eyes. That was when Steve lost all his control.

“Hey, Peter. I need to borrow Tony for a bit. Is that alright?” asked Steve as he tried to keep his intentions under wraps.

“I was just going back home, Captain Rogers. I’ll get out of your hair.” Smiled Peter as he grabbed his backpack and began to leave.

“Have fun at the dance!” yelled Tony as he allowed Steve to drag him in the direction of their bedroom.

Once they got there and closed the door Steve was on Tony in a matter of seconds. He kissed Tony like his life depended on it. He was touching all over Tony’s bare cheeks. It felt so different. Where once there was scruffy hair was now smooth skin. Steve couldn’t stop touching if he tried. He lead Tony over to the bed. The two still kissing. Steve’s hands on Tony’s face, Tony’s wandering over his lover’s body.

They broke apart to quickly strip out of their shirts. Steve kept one hand on Tony’s face while the other slipped lower to palm at his ass. Tony’s hands found themselves tangled in Steve’s hair. He tugged just a little and Steve moaned into their kiss.

The two wasted no time in stripping each other of their clothes. Shirts and pants were thrown all over the room like a chaotic symphony. Steve’s boxers were the last article to go. He felt so much better not being constricted by his pants. Steve went back to making out with Tony. He couldn’t get enough of touching his face. It was so smooth and wonderful. He could only imagine what it would feel like between his legs.     

With that thought now implanted in his head, Steve sat down on the bed and gently coaxed Tony to his knees. Tony went willingly and looked up at Steve with his big brown eyes. Tony seemed to get the message and he started to rub his cheek over the inside of Steve’s thigh while he peppered it with kisses.

Steve moaned loud and obscene when Tony finally got to peppering his rapidly hardening length with kisses. When Tony took his length in his mouth, Steve had to remember how to breathe. It was like Tony was made for him. Everything from his sweet warm mouth to his perfect ass. Steve was glad Tony was his. If not, he would have had to fight somebody. Steve was glad that wasn’t the case.

It was when Tony deep throated him and rubbed his cheeks over his most sensitive areas that pulled Steve out of his thoughts. It was just so good. Steve saw stars as he fought off the overwhelming urge to cum. He was normally good for two on a normal night, but Steve wanted this to last.

“God Tony. So good.” Moaned Steve as he snaked his hands through Tony’s hair.

Tony moaned and sucked harder on Steve’s length. Steve just lost it. He was so god damn turned on at the sight of his newly shaven boyfriend with his face between his legs. Steve had to pry his eyes open just to get a good look. Tony was divine as he took Steve apart with just his mouth. The two lovers locked eyes and Steve came with a breathy shout of “Anthony…”

Tony worked Steve through his orgasm swallowing every drop of Steve’s seed. When he pulled off, Steve was still trying to catch his breath. Tony didn’t give him much of a chance as he slid onto Steve’s lap and resumed kissing his boyfriend. Tony wound his hands through Steve’s hair and ground his hips against Steve’s. Steve moaned and brought his left hand up to stroke against Tony’s cheek.

Steve deepened the kiss as he brought his free hand down to grasp Tony’s erection. Tony bucked into his hand and broke the kiss to take a sharp breath. He was achingly hard, and Tony knew he wouldn’t last long. Every little touch from Steve was getting to be too much.

“Mmm, Steve,” he rasped, “So close.”

“Let go for me Darlin’. Let me see you let go.” Spoke Steve. His Brooklyn accent was enough to make Tony cum alone, but the little twist of Steve’s wrist was what did the job.

Tony came almost silently. Steve continued to stroke both his member and his face as Tony sank into bliss. It took both men a moment to come down from their post orgasmic highs. Steve laid himself down on the bed and took Tony with him. They spent some time laying together and cuddling. Steve’s hands continued to run over Tony’s clean-shaven face.

“I take it you like the new look?” asked Tony as he nuzzled against Steve’s hand.

“Mmmm, I do darlin’. I love you however you look.” He brought Tony down for a chaste kiss. “What made you decide to change your look?”

“I was teaching Peter how to shave. He got a date to Home Coming and he wanted to look good.” Answered Tony as he snuggled closer to Steve.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Smiled Steve.

The two lay in their bed for a while before Tony got a good look at the time.

“We should probably get cleaned up for dinner. I heard Scott’s making a roast.” Smiled Tony as he took Steve’s hand and lead him to the bathroom.

It was later that evening when they were all eating dinner together when Steve had a revelation. He was watching Tony crack jokes with Clint and Sam when the thought struck him.

“I’m going to marry this man!”

Steve just smiled to himself and began making proposal plans in his head. Maybe sometime in the spring? Either way, Steve knew it had to be perfect. Tony deserved that after all he had done for him over the years.  

       


End file.
